


Legality

by orphan_account



Series: Soumako Drabbles [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Firefighter!Makoto, Fluff, M/M, Police!Sousuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto was just trying to relax on his day off, not get arrested. Misunderstanding leads Makoto into a whirl of embarrassment as he gets accused of an indecent act. Even worse, the police officer that arrives on the scene is, but of course, Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legality

**Author's Note:**

> Actual Summary: Alert! Alert! Makoto needs to be arrested! On the charge of causing girls and guys to go UMPFH and AWW and KYAA and //dead
> 
> Surprise! I wrote another short drabble even though I just posted one the other day haha I had time between classes to get some thinking and writing done. I'm usually a slow writer and this was just one of the few exceptions where I get a burst of energy, so don't think I've changed into a new and improved person because I didn't. (LOL)

            Makoto hadn't expected a day like this. He could have never imagined something so silly could happen to him. If there was a hole somewhere that could fit his entire body he would like to find it and crouch there until his humiliation died. There was enough embarrassment from the day equivalent to the amount experienced in an average person's whole life. He couldn't bear what people must be thinking of him. But there was person who'd given his cent for the day and Makoto thought that was definitely worth remembering.

            Sunlight streamed through the gap of the curtains, warming the sleeping face that had turn to its side to avoid the rays. Makoto mumbled a bit before rubbing his eyes open. The outside light decorated the plain white wall of his room. It was a sight he hadn't seen in a while. Usually he would have been up before the sun and off to work. Summer was on its way and risks of wildfire were high, so he couldn't understand why his boss told him to take the day off. Of course Makoto refused, but his boss was insistent saying, "If you stay here waiting for a fire in this hellhole, you'll go fuckin' crazy. You'll start hearing the fire alarm even in your sleep." His boss always liked to joke around, but there was a serious concern hidden beneath the smile in his eyes that convinced Makoto to accept the offer. "Go outside. Have a date. Smell the flowers or the fuckin' polluted air. I don't care, just go out. I promise it'll do you some good."

            Makoto grinned at the last of his boss's words. He doubted the pollution in Tokyo would do him any good, but his boss was right about everything else. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to relax once in a while.

            But relaxing was harder than Makoto thought it would be. He didn’t really know what to do. In the end, he could only think of lounging around his house. He took his leisure time eating breakfast and watched the news, but doing so only made him want to do something active, like putting out a fire. Makoto shook his head at the thought, reminding himself that he needed to relax. But really Makoto had never taken any of his paid leaves because there were always emergencies at the time, so he couldn’t even if he wanted to, but he didn't mind—especially when the rescue was successful. Nothing could really beat the warming feeling of seeing the families' and friends' relief that everyone was safe and everything was fine. It reminded him of his own family that he so dearly missed. Makoto gave himself a few pats to the cheeks, telling himself this was no time to be depressed. He took a mental note to call his family later on that night then forced himself off the couch and placed his dishes in the sink, leaving the washing also for later. He changed into his windbreakers, deciding to take a jog around the park a couple blocks down his apartment complex.

            It was a common park that had children playing tag in the plains of grass to elders taking leisure walks on the pebbled pathways. Makoto placed his foot on a bench, tightening his shoelaces before stretching a bit. It had been a while since he went for a run, specifically not since his high school years when he was training with Haru for the swim club. He took another mental note to visit Haru at his restaurant after his jog. Makoto hoped he could catch up and eat some of Haru’s famous sweet pastries. Lately, they haven't been able to meet up much. It'll be nice talking to him face to face rather than conversing through texts or calls for once. As Makoto stretched his stiff muscles, whispers and giggles could be heard as girls passed him. He gave them a friendly smile and they only giggled more with an evident blush.

            Makoto took a random route, enjoying the run as if it were an adventure. He passed a few other runners, some chatted with him while others quietly ran past him. The wind felt nice against the sweat forming on his skin. And despite the pollution in the city, the scent of the grass and trees were wonderfully pleasant. He took a quick break, letting his back fall down onto the grass beside the pathway that had entered the area near other apartment complexes. He watched the smoke-like clouds slowly making its way out of his vision as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't help but think of fire as he stared blankly. Makoto let out a long sigh. Maybe he was addicted to his job. But maybe it was inevitable. After his friends and he had obtained a stable job, they had less time to spend together. However, it wasn't like they grew apart. Occasionally, they would Skype and message each other. It was just that everyone had their own lives now and there wasn’t much time to do the things they wanted. It was lonely.

            Even after years of living in Tokyo, Makoto wasn't able to find someone to love. There was Haru of course, but that was a different story. Makoto loved Haru dearly as a friend and as family and was sure he'd always feel that way. There were a few guys he had gone on dates with in college but they never really quite made it to the boyfriend stage. There was nothing wrong with any of them. Actually, they were all nice and good looking and they had wanted to be in a steady relationship with him, but Makoto had stopped any further development. Even though the dates had gone well, Makoto didn't feel as though he was falling in love. Not that he was hoping for the whole shoujo love struck package, but he wanted something in him to _feel_ it. A spark, a chill, a skipped beat, or anything that would just let him know that _yes, he was going to fall madly in love with this person._

            Makoto's thoughts were interrupted with a child's cry. He instantly sat up and turned around to see a young girl sobbing as she looked up at the tree in front of her. Makoto crossed the pathway and toward the little girl. He knelt down beside her and asked, "What's wrong?"

            The girl tried to stifle her cries and it took a while, but Makoto was patient. When she had calmed enough to speak clearly, she said sadly, "Snowball...she ran up this tree...There was a big dog from before...It scared her. And, and she jumped from my arms. I tried to run and get her but she climbed this tree. I called her but she won't come down." The girl started to tear up again, "My mommy and daddy just gave her to me for my birthday. And she's just a baby cat. I couldn't take care of her right. Snowball must hate me now."

            "Snowball doesn't hate you," Makoto gently patted her head. "She's probably scared of heights, so she can't jump to you. I'll get her down from the tree, so don't worry."

            Makoto wiped her tears away and a small smile formed on her face. He then proceeded to climb the tree. As he got higher, he could hear the faint sounds of meowing. He peered over branches and found the white ball of fluff just a couple more branches away. When he reached the branch, Makoto carefully inched closer and reached his hand to cue the kitten to come closer. Slowly and hesitantly, the kitten did and made it successfully into Makoto's arms. He let out a quiet sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was get down. As he searched around him a way to get down, he faced almost directly to the windows of the apartment complexes built near the park. They were constructed too close, as Makoto found himself accidentally looking into one as he was innocently trying to find a way down. But the scream of the almost half naked woman thought different. The audible scream had left him flustered and panicked and ungripped to the tree, causing him to fall clumsily onto the grass. Luckily he was able to keep the kitten safe, but he knew the pain in his back was going to leave a mark.

            The girl ran towards him and the white kitten leapt from his arms toward her owner. Makoto smiled and reassured her, "See, she doesn't hate you. In fact, I think she loves you."

            "Thank you so much!" the girl returned the smile.

            "It was no problem." He patted the girl's head again then petted the kitten. "I love cats too and yours is very cute. I can see why you named her Snowball."

            "It's the perfect name right!?" The little girl had sparkles in her eyes. "I knew it right away when I saw her. She's so soft and white just like snow!"

            "Mm it matches perfectly," he agreed.

            "Do you want to play with us? Snowball is good at playing with yarn and grass."

            "Ah that sounds like fun, but I can't," he replied, feeling the dull pain in his back. The girl tilted her head down in disappointment. Makoto gave a comforting smile, "How about I walk you back to your parents. They must be worried about you. And along the way you can tell me all the adventures you had with Snowball."

            "Okay!" she cheered.

            "That's him! That's the guy!" A voice shouted behind them.

            Before Makoto could turn around, his shoulder was grabbed and another voice spoke, "Sir, I'd like to ask you some questions." The police officer whirled Makoto around, making him meet with a familiar face. The droopy teal eyes widened, also in shock as to who was in front of him.

            "Makoto...?"

            "Eh? Ah! Sousuke, it's a misunderstanding! I was just trying to--"

            "He was totally peeping at me when I was undressing! What a pervert! Disgusting! Pig!" The accuser pointed at Makoto as she shouted, earning Makoto more attention than he wanted. Onlookers started whispering and god he could feel the embarrassment burning his face.

            "Ma'am, please. We don't know his side of story yet," Sousuke argued, knowing Makoto would never do anything criminal let alone peep on a girl. He knew Makoto was gay; after all, he had accidentally witnessed him kissing another guy back in college. The scene had been haunting him since, wondering just how nice it would be to be in the other guy's position.

            "So?" Sousuke cued Makoto for an explanation.

            "I-I was...tree and kitten..." Makoto wanted to facepalm himself. It was like he didn't know how to speak, but seeing Sousuke made his heart flutter. He was still as frowny and unbelievably attractive as when Makoto last saw him. "I mean! I was trying to get a kitten that was stuck in the tree and as I was going down, I had just coincidentally looked at the wrong place at the wrong time." Great now he was babbling.

            "Hmm," Sousuke hummed.

            "What? You don't believe me?" Makoto almost started to panic again, but Sousuke interjected.

            "No, it's just...you haven't changed at all, Makoto." Sousuke gave a sluggish smile. Oh no, that smooth low voice and charming grin made Makoto want to melt.

            "You can't seriously believe him, officer," the woman frowned.

            "Well," Sousuke started, but a tiny voice interrupted.

            "He's telling the truth Mr. Police! He saved Snowball for me." The little girl stepped from behind Makoto and held up her kitten as though showing proof. "He's a good guy!"

            "Thanks," Makoto smiled at the girl.

            "Well, you heard it ma'am. It was just a misunderstanding,” Sousuke said half yawning while scratching his head.

            "Ridiculous! He's just using the cat as an excuse!" the woman argued.

            Makoto walked up to the woman, making her close her lips in wary. He stopped a few feet away then gave an apologetic bow. "I'm so sorry that I accidentally looked at you. It was unintentional. I hope you could forgive me." Makoto lifted his head to show her a smile and even she could see the sincerity in it.

            "S-since you apologized, I'll forgive you."

            "Thank you!" He smiled brighter in relief, making the woman blush.

            After the woman had left in peace, Sousuke tagged along with Makoto as he walked the little girl and her kitten back to her parents. When they had reached the parents, the family thanked him and both the little girl and the kitten gave Makoto a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye.

            Makoto let out a tired sigh. The day felt long and done though the sun was still out.

            "Seeing you after all this time, I never expected you were the type to peep," Sousuke teased.

            "Wha!? I-I'm not!"

            Sousuke chuckled, "I'm just yanking your chain, Makoto." He grinned a little too sweetly for Makoto's heart and again he felt it—the feeling of warmth that made him want to melt.

            "Geez, please don't tease me. It's embarrassing enough as it is," Makoto pouted.

            Sousuke paused in his steps as he stared at Makoto's lips. Fuck, it was cute.

            "Is something wrong?"

            "Yeah."

            Makoto frowned worriedly, "What is it?"

            "You're illegal," Sousuke looked into those glistening green eyes.

            "E-eh? I'm what?"

            "Your eyes. Your smile. Your lips." Sousuke stepped closer, closing the gap between them. "Everything about you is so damn cute. It should be illegal," the last line came out almost as a whisper.

            Heat crept along Makoto’s face to his ears and to the back of his neck. He stared back into the teal eyes, feeling warmth and tingles overwhelm his body. Ah this was it. This is what he wanted. Makoto bit his lips, hesitant to say what he was thinking, but gets the courage after noticing a small blush on Sousuke's cheeks. He tugged the cuffs attached to Sousuke's belt, bringing their chests together.

            "Then please arrest me, officer."

**Author's Note:**

> Mm that sexual tension =v=


End file.
